


runs in the family

by charleybradburies



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Children, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, King Bran Stark, Married Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Arya Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Siblings, Storm's End (ASoIaF), Tumblr Prompt, Warg Bran Stark, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: Perhaps she should have expected a son like Bran.[Tumblr]





	runs in the family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shannonissatan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannonissatan/gifts).



> Please enjoy, kudos, and comment!

It's the ravens that tip her off to begin with.

Brynden's always been the most restless of the children, less able to manage it than the ever-focused Shireen, let alone quiet Matthos, and Arya barely makes attempts to keep him from running about the castle, though she's sure that if she made no attempts to constrain him at all he'd run the kingsroad up to his beloved aunt and uncles before Gendry's concern drove Arya to send the wolves after him. But for all her desire to give him freedom, he reminds her too acutely of Bran on occasion - it was inevitable, really, because she'd rebelliously answered her brother's order not to name a child after him by naming her boy with Tully looks a name so similar to his - "for their great-uncle" - but she hadn't expected all the ways he'd be so intensely like Bran.

Not even how Bran would know them. 

She supposes it's good that he watches out for the children; she knows he does, for there are so often animals around at odd hours, and the larger ones have begun to scatter if she or Gendry or Ser Davos is near. The flock of ravens that doesn't belong to the castle, though, doesn't always make note of her, and it's by the grace of their presence atop one of the godswood's tall, sprawling trees that she manages to find her wild son dancing about an edge on the top of a tower, his hands and feet clearly skillful in the climb but Arya's heart in her throat regardless.

One of the wolves comes up behind her, howling momentarily and then speeding in front of her. _Winter._ One of the grey ones, from the same litter as Sansa's dear Princess. _Of course._

The howl catches Bryden in his movement, making him stand still as though he knows it's meant to be a warning, and one of the ravens caws a moment later. The flock flies away, and the boy shuffles himself so he's standing on an actual floor, nervously turning himself to turn around and look down, tossing his red curls out of his face.

She's entirely certain he sees Catelyn's glare, though it had been Sansa who had inherited it more than Arya. His voice is loud, but uneven, when he calls out, trying to pretend he'd been perfectly behaved a moment before.

"Good afternoon, Mother!"


End file.
